Addition
by nightmareking
Summary: This is the third installment to A week together. Title may change later on and rated for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the third part of the series. And to assure Kaiyeti, her parents are still going to get theirs soon, so don't worry about them. Enjoy the first chapter and expect the usual character bashing and everything else that comes with the rating.**

Tsuyu and Izuku laid on the couch in the living room, the light from the TV screen illuminating the room while Inko and Toshinori slept in Inko's room. Tsuyu sighed and looked down at the engagement ring dawning her finger and a frown painted across her lips, "I'll bite…what's wrong with it?" looking up at her fiancé, Izuku frowned, "You've been staring at it since I put it on your finger. What's wrong with it? If you don't like it, I'm sure we can exchange it for something-"

"I…it's nothing Izuku," Tsuyu looked back down at the ring and Izuku took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around his pregnant fiancée, "Ribbit. We're engaged, we're going to have a baby, we start school in a week, our classmates are going to question this and I really want Satsuki and Samidare to attend the wedding but my parents will-"

"Let's uh…let's worry about one thing at a time, okay?" Tsuyu hummed and frowned, "How about we focus on...uh…the baby?" Tsuyu hummed and looked down at her stomach, "Um…do you want to-" Tsuyu moaned and nuzzled deeper into Izuku's arms and Izuku frowned as he ran his thumb over Tsuyu's stomach, "You usually speak your mind and aren't afraid to…is something wrong?"

"There are a few things on my mind," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku took a deep breath, "I…I don't know," Izuku continued to run his thumb across Tsuyu's stomach, "Ribbit…I just…I don't-"

"Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "Why don't we change the subject? Let's continue watching our movie…or we can go get some fresh air or just go to bed if you-" Tsuyu moaned and shook her head, "Well…uh…if you want, we can set up another meeting with Samidare and Satsuki before school starts next week and-"

"While I appreciate the gesture, it won't be a good idea until I can think of a way to tell them that I'm pregnant and we're engaged. Ribbit," Tsuyu yawned and nuzzled closer to Izuku, resting her cheek on the crook of his neck, small croaks escaping her mouth, "I know you're only trying to help and-" she began mumbling as she drifted off to sleep.

Izuku frowned as he reached up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over them, "We'll figure everything out, Tsuyu," awkwardly kissing the top of her head, Izuku closed his eyes and fell asleep with Tsuyu in his arms.

Inko and Toshinori walked into the living room and saw the two sleeping young adults on the couch, Izuku's arms wrapped around Tsuyu and protectively lying on her stomach. Inko slightly smiled at her son and future daughter-in-law soundly sleeping before she walked over to them and tucked them in a little before looking back at the blond man, "Let's leave them be, Toshi. I'll make us some coffee," the former Symbol of Peace nodded before he looked at his successor and his fiancée before he followed Inko into the kitchen.

Izuku moaned as he opened his eyes and looked down at Tsuyu's sleeping face. He smiled as he kissed the side of her head and lightly yawned, "That was right in my ear. Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened as he looked down to see Tsuyu opening her eyes and looked up with a tired expression, "Not the best way to wake up,"

"Sorry," the two sat up and stretched slightly before standing up and Izuku looked at Tsuyu and slightly frowned, "How are you feeling?" Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "I know you want to tell your brother and sister, but you're worried your parents might find out and-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "We'll think of something though." Izuku hummed and nodded before kissing the side of her head and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

 **Sorry for this short first chapter, but the story will grow and I managed to get this part out sooner than expected. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiyeti: Thanks. You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

Izuku watched from the hall as Tsuyu sat on the couch, her arms resting on her knees and her head hung down. Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Are you two fighting?" he looked back and saw his mother and Toshinori standing behind him, "You two usually go out during the day, but Tsuyu's been very quiet today. Did you two have an argument or-"

"No mom," Izuku frowned and looked back out at the living room to his girlfriend, "She's got a lot on her mind right now. She wants her brother and sister to attend the wedding, and I don't blame her. They're good kids, but neither one of us can go and invite them because her parents might find out and find a way to stop this…if I don't pulverize them into oblivion first," the adults watched as Izuku's body shook and green lightning surrounded him, "They put her _and_ our unborn child in danger and they called Tsuyu all types of disrespectful names…I wanted to-" feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Toshinori staring at him, a serious look behind his eyes.

"Let's talk," before Izuku could argue, Toshinori led Izuku down the hall and to his room. Inko looked over her shoulder before looking back at her future daughter-in-law and frowned as she shook her head.

Toshinori watched as Izuku paced the room, the green lightning still surrounding his body, "Midoriya, you're going to have to calm down and shut your Quirk down before you destroy your body," Izuku looked at his idle and Toshinori took a deep breath and shook his head, "Calm down, Midoriya. You've been told that violence solves-"

"-nothing…I know, All Might, but the thoughts…those bastards throwing Tsuyu out in that storm…putting her and our child in danger…them calling Tsuyu a whore, a slut, a…I just wanted to hit that fat frog man," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head as the green lightning began to fade, "I really don't know how they can be related…Tsuyu is this caring person and her parents first instinct is to kick their child out of the house just because she and I were having sex. Like I told them, we never did anything outside of kissing in front of Samidare and Satsuki…we would never want to scar them like that.

Like I said, Tsuyu wants her brother and sister to attend the wedding, and so do I, but if we go there with the intention of even talking to them…her parents…they're going to learn that we're engaged and that she's pregnant and they'll either say something or do something and I'll have to show everyone there what One for All is fully cap-"

"Midoriya," Izuku inhaled and exhaled slowly before he sat at his desk, "I understand you and Asui are going through some stress at the moment. Her pregnancy, the engagement, school and training to be heroes, but what you're doing right now goes against everything I've been teaching you. You can't act on impulse like this. Right now you need to remain calm before someone gets hurt,"

Izuku nodded before he took several deep breaths and leaned back on his chair, "Listen, if you want Asui's siblings there then your mother and I will go and talk to them. They have nothing against us and-"

"And as soon as they learn she's my mother, it's going to turn into a war and we're not going to get married for a few weeks so going there will be pointless and-"

"And while all of that is true, understand that the two of us are adults and can handle ourselves just fine, Midoriya," Toshinori sighed and stood up and Izuku looked up at his mentor, "And I'm sure your mother has a few choice words for Asui's parents and so do I," Toshinori turned and began walking towards the door, "You and Asui should just stay here and forget about all of this while your mother and I go talk to Asui's parents and her siblings,"

"All Might, I don't think that's a-" before he could finish, the blond man walked out of the room and closed the door, "-a good idea…damn it," Izuku sighed and shook his head as he heard two sets for footsteps walking down the stairs and the door open and close before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking into the living room, he saw Tsuyu standing by the window, looking down at the street below. Frowning, he walked over to his fiancée and sopped behind her, "Hey Tsuyu…is…is everything o-"

"Your mother said that they were going to go talk to my siblings and see my parents…I just know that's going to start an argument. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and moved next to Tsuyu and rubbed her back as croaks of sadness escaped her mouth, "I know once my parents learn that I'm pregnant and we're engaged it'll escalate into something and I may never be able to see my brother and sister again."

"Don't think like that," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku shook his head as he looked out the window, "It might seem bad at first, but my mom and All Might are going to talk to them…they're going to tell your brother and sister that we're engaged and that you're pregnant…if…if your parents say something…I'm sure my mom and All Might have a few words for them…I know I do," Tsuyu frowned and looked back out the window, "They kicked you out during a storm _and_ you were pregnant and-"

"I know…but I was fine," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned as he continued to rub her back, "Ribbit. And while I do want to see Samidare and Satsuki, and I want them to know I'm pregnant and that we're engaged and I want them at the wedding but I'm worried my parents will find out and find a way to end our engagement and separate us or keep me from seeing Satsuki and Samidare,"

Izuku heard the sad tone in Tsuyu's voice and he sighed as he shook his head, "I know this is bothering you, and I can tell it's been bothering you for a while, but everything will work out. Your brother and sister will like the idea of having a niece or nephew and I'm sure my mom and All Might can defuse any argument that might happen while they visit your family,"

"I'm just hoping that it doesn't get too bad. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded as the two of them continued to stare at the street below.

 **The reason I managed to get this chapter done so quickly was because it was meant as a sort of comforting chapter for Tsuyu and Izuku. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whitetiger789: Maybe. Thanks,**

 **Kaiyeti: Hehe, yeah, it's getting to that time. Not yet, though, but soon.**

 **RobLebron: Welcome back, dude.**

 **BonzaiSU: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: It couldn't possibly get a worse and…well…maybe.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Inko and Toshinori walked through the gate of the Asui home and looked around as they walked towards the house. Walking to the door, Toshinori knocked on the wood of the door and the two waited in silence for several seconds. The door soon opened and Beru stood in front of the two in confusion, "Ribbit? Can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Inko and this is Toshi and we-"

"New neighbors?"

"N-no," Inko sighed and shook her head, "We're actually here to invite your son and daughter to a wedding and-"

"And why would I allow them to attend a wedding with two strangers? Ribbit," Beru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "We just met and-"

"It's for my son and your daughter," Inko blurted out and Toshinori looked at her with wide eyes, "They're getting married and both of them what your daughter's siblings there to-"

"And why would I let them anywhere near that common who-" before she could finish, Beru felt the sting of a hand slap he across the face. She looked back up and croaked angerly at Inko, "What was that for? I was only-"

"Only going to call my future daughter-in-law a common whore," Inko narrowed her eyes, "I am not my son and I do not care who I hurt. My son wanted to come here the night you threw Tsuyu out in that storm, not only endangering her, but the child she is carrying,"

"Ribbit…so the whore is pregnant," Beru croaked and Inko lunged for her, only to have Toshinori hold her back.

The blond man looked up at the frog-like woman and shook his head, "If we can have a moment of your time, we can sort all of this out and-"

"No!" Beru snapped and her husband walked up behind her, looking at the two guests in confusion, "Ganma," she looked back and Ganma looked at her, "Our whore of a daughter is with child and she and that bastard are-"

"What did you just call my son, you wretched woman!" Inko snapped, trying to break free of Toshinori's hold, "You bitch! My son is not a bastard and his fiancée is not a whore! You two are horrible parents for-"

"Maybe we should've tried a different approached," Toshinori sighed as he began pulling Inko, "Let's go, dear. I'm sure the kids are waiting for us," he continued to pull her away when they heard Ganma angerly croak and he looked back in confusion, "Is there a problem sir? We're only here to invite your son and youngest daughter to your oldest daughter and young Midoriya's wedding and-"

"And what makes you believe we'll allow the union," Ganma narrowed his eyes and glared at the former Symbol of Peace, "What makes think we'll allow that whore and bastard-"

"My son is not a bastard and his fiancée is not a whore," Inko hissed, glaring at the large man, "They're both good kids and-"

"And with that, we should be going," before Beru, Ganma or Inko could continue the argument, Toshinori began pulling Inko away from the house without uttering another word.

The two walked down the street and the green-haired woman looked at the frail man walking beside her, "Toshi…are you insane! They called my son and bastard and Tsuyu a whore. They're rotten parents! I knew Tsuyu and Izuku were seeing each other and I knew their relationship got physical and I never once dreamed of kicking Izuku out or force them to stop seeing each other or-"

"Think for a second, Inko. Why do you think your son hasn't gone after them?" Inko sighed and shook his head, "It's because he doesn't-"

"Doesn't want to hurt Tsuyu, I know, but after hearing them insult Tsuyu and Izuku…I can't do this…I wanted to-"

"And so did I, but acting like that isn't what a hero does, and that's why I began pulling you away. For your sake and the kids," Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "For now, let's just go home and think of another way of inviting Asui's sibling to the wedding," Inko sighed and nodded before the walk fell silent.

The adults walked up the stairs to the apartment and saw Tsuyu and Izuku lying on the couch in each other's arms. The two looked up and Tsuyu frowned and croaked, "Ribbit. How did it go? Did you invite Samidare and Satsuki to the-"

"No, Tsuyu…we had a chat with your parents and we had to leave before it got any worse," Inko frowned and rubbed the side of her head, "They called you and Izuku a few names…they know that you two are engaged and that you're pregnant," Tsuyu's eyes widened and Inko sighed, "I'm sorry Tsuyu…it just sort of-"

"It's okay, Mama-Inko…I understand."

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and frowned before looking back up and spoke, "Hey All Might…can uh…can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Toshinori nodded as Tsuyu allowed Izuku to get up and the two walked into the kitchen.

Inko looked back at her future daughter-in-law and saw her head down and a frown painted across her lips, "Tsuyu honey…I'm terribly sorry this happened. I didn't expect your parents to-"

"I…I know, Mama-Inko, and thank you for trying. Ribbit," Inko frowned and slowly nodded.

The two stood in the kitchen and Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "Midoriya, what happened at Asui's house was an accident and-"

"All Might…I…I was thinking and…and I think I should tell Tsuyu," Toshinori looked at the green-haired teen in confusion and Izuku took a deep breath, "About One for All," Toshinori's eyes widened and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I know I promised I'd never tell, but Tsuyu is going to be my wife…she's carrying my child and I feel rotten keeping this a secret from her and-"

"Midoriya…I'm not going to stop you…if you truly believe that Asui is trustworthy enough to know about One for All then I won't stop you but ask yourself this. Is she truly-"

"Y-yes," Izuku swallowed hard and nodded, "I trust Tsuyu. We've been dating for a few months, we're engaged and she's carrying my child…I trust Tsuyu and I believe she will keep One for All secret," Toshinori inhaled slowly and Izuku frowned, "All Might, I understand that-"

"Very well…I won't stop you," Izuku's eyes widened and Toshinori slightly smiled, "You truly love Asui, don't you, kid?"

"Yeah…I uh…I really do love Tsuyu and I believe she will keep this secret," Izuku smiled and nodded, "And…and thanks, All Might. I wouldn't tell her if you didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Izuku nodded before the two turned and walked out of the kitchen.

 **Okay so the parents had their first encounter and…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, no one should piss off that little fire ball unless you want to get your ass kicked. Yeah, downside to that. Keep reading to see her reaction.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks. Keep reading to see what their Quirk will be like.**

 **BonzaiSU: They won't.**

 **Deathreaper796: Glad you found this story too. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku silently walked down the street. Tsuyu looked up at her fiancé and croaked, "Ribbit?" Izuku ignored her as they continued to walk down the street, "Izuku? Are you okay? Is something-"

"Tsuyu…I…I need to tell you something," Izuku looked up and saw the blank expression crossing Tsuyu's face and he shook his head, "It's…it's nothing bad…I just…there's something I need to tell you," Tsuyu silently nodded before they continued to walk.

The two sat by a small stream and listened to the birds chirp and fly overhead. Looking over to Izuku, Tsuyu croaked, "So…you wanted to tell me something? Ribbit," Izuku inhaled slowly and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Izuku?"

"Tsuyu…do you remember what you said to me on our way to USJ?" Izuku looked at his fiancée and shook his head, "About my Quirk?"

"That it resembles All Might's," Izuku slowly nodded, "But then I was proven wrong when it was stated that All Might doesn't break his bones when he-"

"You weren't entirely off," Tsuyu croaked and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "I…I was born Quirkless,"

"What? But all those-"

"The day I first met All Might was the day Kacchan was in trouble. Originally told me that it will be impossible to be a hero and that I should join the police force," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku continued to speak, "Then that creature trapped Kacchan and I ran out and began scraping him out of that mess, refusing to let my friend die,"

"I…I remember hearing that on the…that Quirkless kid was you? Are you insane?" Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Ribbit! You could've been killed, Izuku!"

"I know…but…like I said, I wasn't going to let Kacchan die…All Might saw me trying to save him and he later approached me and I found out that…he was born Quirkless too," Tsuyu stared at him as he took a deep breath, "And All Might was in bad shape before I met him thanks to his fight against All for One and he needed to pass on the torch to his Quirk…One for All,"

The air between the two grew still before Izuku continued to speak, "But before he passed it onto me, he made me clean a beach and train because…as you saw during the entrance exam, One for All is destructive and All Might needed to be sure I was worthy to bear One for All…after that, he had me eat a piece of his hair and I felt the power of this amazing Quirk pass through my body…and then the entrance exam and…I didn't know how to control One for All properly and I shattered every bone in my legs and my right arm destroying the zero-point robot to save Uraraka and I originally thought that I had failed before I didn't get any points, but All Might granted me enough points to get into UA."

The air grew silent before Izuku looked up and frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we started dating, or when you first made the claim, but All Might made me swear to keep it secret. The only reason I'm telling you this now is because All Might said it was fine…but…you can't tell anyone about this because-"

"Ribbit…your secret is safe with me," Izuku nodded and Tsuyu looked down at her stomach and hummed, "So…what would our child have? Would they have your Quirk, mine or a combination of the-"

"I…I don't know if One for All can be passed on genetically…it might have the frog Quirk…it might have my mom's Quirk, or my dad's Quirk or a combination of our Quirks and-"

"I get it," Tsuyu took a deep breath and leaned up against Izuku, resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me. Ribbit," Izuku nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head as they sat in silence.

 **A simple light chapter between the green duo because…I think it calls for it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yes, she took the news quite well and is instantly questioning the baby and its Quirk.**

 **Deathreaper796: Good to hear and keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And a small time skip.**

The students walked through the main gates of U.A. as a calming wind blew past them. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw her staring down at the engagement ring and he frowned, "You're wearing that here?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "My mom and All Might know we're engaged, but aren't you worried one of our classmates might see it and-"

"No," Tsuyu smiled and shook her head, "We're engaged and we're going to have a baby and it wouldn't be right if we kept this from our friends. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "You don't want our friends to know about our engage-"

"Of course I do, Tsuyu," Izuku slightly smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "But uh…remember that um…One for All is-"

Tsuyu leaned up and kissed his cheek before stepping back, "Ribbit…I know and I promised to keep it a secret," Izuku nodded as they walked towards the school and Izuku nervously wrapped an arm around his fiancée.

The students filled the corridors of the school as they walked to their classrooms, "Tsuyu, Deku!" the engaged couple stopped and turned to se Ochako walking up behind them. She stopped in front of the green-haired duo and smiled, "How are you two doing? I haven't seen you since that small party at Deku's and-" she noticed Izuku's arm wrapped around Tsuyu and she shook her head, "It's…good to see you two are still…together,"

"Ribbit," Ochako looked at Tsuyu in confusion as she showed the ring dawning her finger, "You're one of our friends, Ochako, and we wanted to tell you that…we're engaged and…expecting," Ochako's eyes widened as Tsuyu rested her hand on her small stomach.

The smile slightly faded from Ochako's lips as she slowly shook her head, "Well…congratulations you two…we should get to class though. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day," before Tsuyu or Izuku could respond, Ochako walked past them in a hurry and the two watched as she quickly walked down the corridor.

Izuku sighed and shook his head before looking down at Tsuyu, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked at her fiancé in confusion, "I love you, I really do, but…don't you think telling Uraraka like that was a good idea? We could've gone about this a different-"

"She would've found out now or later and you agreed that we should tell our friends about our engagement and about the baby," she leaned closer to him and Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu quietly croaked, "You weren't lying, were you, Izuku?"

"N-no…of course not…I just thought we'd tell everyone a different way…that's all," Izuku nervously chuckled as he shook his head, "But uh…Uraraka is right…we wouldn't want to be late on our first day," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

The students sat in the class, silently focusing on their work in front of them. Izuku sighed and looked up and mumbled under his breath, "How did we get Mr. Aizawa again? I thought he only thought first years," he looked over to Tsuyu and slightly smiled as he saw her focusing on her working, "She'll be fine…she's strong,"

"Midoriya," he heard Shouta speak and he looked up with wide eyes to see the worn-out man staring at him with narrowed eyes, "Focus on your work and now your classmates," Izuku swallowed hard and nodded before he looked down at his work.

The students walked out of the school and wandered around the courtyard. Momo, Kyoka, Tooru and Mina walked up to their frog friend and Momo arched a brow, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "Mina told us that she went to visit you and Midoriya before the end of the summer and-"

"Ribbit…Izuku and I were having sex…and he and I are engaged," the air between the five grew still, "And we're expecting," Tsuyu placed a hand on her stomach and Mina's, Kyoka's and Momo's eyes widened.

Izuku sat on a bench under a tree and looked up with a slight smile as he watched his fiancée talk to her friends, "Midoriya," he looked up in confusion to classmate Shouto Todoroki standing a few feet away from him, "Something happened this past summer, am I right?" Izuku sighed and slowly nodded, "And it involves you and Asui,"

"Yeah…she and I have been dating for a while and…she's pregnant," the bicolor young man stared at the green-haired young man with a blank expression, "And…you didn't hear this from me…but we're engaged,"

"I see…and I hope you and her the best," Izuku nodded as he and Shouto looked up at their female classmates and Shouto shook his head, "Does anyone else know about this?'

"Uraraka knows and I'm sure Tsuyu is telling Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Ashido now," Shouto hummed and nodded before they saw Tsuyu looked over to them and waving Izuku over. Izuku took a deep breath before standing and shook his head, "Well I better go see what Tsuyu wants…see you around, Todoroki," Shouto silently nodded as Izuku walked away.

Izuku walked over to the five and stood next to Tsuyu before looking up and saw Mina, Kyoka and Momo staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "Uh…hi…how was everyone's sum-"

"Our summer was fine, Midoriya, but apparently nothing compared to the summer you two had," Tooru spoke and Izuku swallowed hard and looked away, "So you two are going to be blessed with a green-haired baby in a few months _and_ you're engaged,"

Izuku looked back up and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Yes, Tsuyu is pregnant with my child and we're engaged…if you four want to beat the living hell out of me…well…go ahead…I probably deserve-"

"You're an idiot, Midoriya," Kyoka sighed, tapping the phone jacks that dangled on her earlobes together, "Just…don't do anything stupid," before Izuku could respond, Kyoka, Momo, Mina and Tooru turned and walked away from the green-haired duo.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and arched a brow as he shook his head, "What uh…what was that? I expected them to kick my ass or something for getting you pregnant and they're just walking a-"

"They won't do that, Izuku…they just…ribbit," Izuku stared at her in silence and Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "All of them want to be the baby's godmother, they want an invitation to the wedding and they want to babysit whenever we decide to go and enjoy ourselves a little. But Mama Inko and All Might could watch the baby if we want to go out…I didn't have the heart to tell them that though,"

"Uh…right…I uh…I told Todoroki and…he's…he's Todoroki and I couldn't read him after-"

"I get it Izuku…now all we have to do is set a date…try to invite Samidare and Satsuki and…my parents," she croaked as she looked down and Izuku frowned as he reached over and rubbed her back to comfort her, "Thanks Izuku,"

"Don't mention it, Tsuyu," Izuku smiled before kissing the side of her head, "Do you want to walk around a bit before the bell rings?" Tsuyu nodded before the two turned and began walking away.

 **Okay so…some of them know and the rest are going to find out soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whitetiger789: Oh right…there's going to have to be a best man…well…that's going to be fun.**

 **Kaiyeti: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked through the gates of the school, heading home for the day when they heard someone call to them, "Asui, Midoriya," they stopped and looked back to see Nemuri Kayama pulling Shouta behind her, "We'd like to have a word with you two," their eyes widened as the teachers approached them, rapid croaks escaping Tsuyu's mouth.

The two teachers stood in front of the two heroes in-training and Nemuri took a deep breath before she smiled, "Now…we couldn't help but overhear your little friends talking all day and we would like to be the first of your teachers to congratulate you two and to tell you that you have our full-"

"A-actually, All Might was the first teacher to…congratulate us and…I uh…I'll shut up now," Izuku mumbled and looked away as the two pro heroes looked at him.

Tsuyu frowned and looked up before croaking, "Ribbit, Izuku's mother and All Might were there when we got engaged and they knew about the baby and so-"

"Great, so not only does the idiot favor Midoriya, but he has a reason to favor Asui now and that child that is-" before Shouta could finish, Nemuri lightly jabbed her elbow into his side, causing the worn-out man to grunt before looking up at the R-Rated Hero.

Nemuri leaned closer and quietly hissed, "Play nice or I swear I'll take the whip out tonight," Shouta groaned under his breath as Nemuri turned and face the young adults again and slightly smiled, "Well, we'd still like to congratulate you both and we'd like an invitation to the wedding," the green-haired duo looked at each other before looking back at the two in front of them and slowly nodded, "Great, now you kids better get going, school has been let out, what are you two still doing here?" the two nodded again before they turned and walked away.

Nemuri smiled before she looked back at Shouta and licked her lips, "Now…what were you grumbling about, Shouta?" Shouta's eyes widened as Nemuri grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards the school.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence before Izuku looked at his fiancée and broke the silence, "So uh…do you think that-"

"Ribbit, Izuku, if you were going to question the relationship of our teachers, don't. It's none of our concern," Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded as the walk fell silent once again.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in their room, focusing on their homework. Izuku looked up from his work and arched a brow, "Are uh…are you okay, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Izuku…just…I'm fine," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu closed her book and laid back, "I'm done…please keep it down. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded before looking back at his work as Tsuyu turned on her side.

Izuku looked up from his book and saw Tsuyu lightly stirring and he frowned before he closed his book, stood up and lightly kissed the side of Tsuyu's head before he turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Walking towards the front door, he heard his mother call from the living room, "Going somewhere, honey?"

"Yeah mom…I'll be back,'' before he got a reply, he walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Izuku walked through the gate with narrowed eyes as he approached the house in front of him. Walking up to the door, he stopped and knocked as he waited. The door slowly opened and Samidare and Satsuki stood in front of the green-haired young man and he looked down and slightly smiled, "Hey kids,"

"Midoriya," Satsuki smiled as she hugged him, "Is Onee-Chan okay? Where is she/"

"She's okay, Satsuki, she's just back at my apartment resting," Izuku looked around and slightly frowned, "Are uh…are your parents home?"

"No, they went away on one of their business trips," Samidare croaked, "Our babysitter Yuna is watching us…what's going on?"

"Well…I uh…Tsuyu and I are…engaged," the younger Asui children looked at him with wide eyes and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "And…Tsuyu is going to have a baby," Satsuki smiled as Samidare stared at his soon to be brother-in-law in disbelief, "But…that's not why I came here," Izuku reached in his pocket and pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the two, "Tsuyu and I want both of you at the wedding…just uh…just don't tell your parents. They aren't exactly on-"

"Okay," Satsuki took the envelopes and ran back into the house.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "When did this happen?" Izuku looked down at Samidare and Samidare arched a brow, "When did this happen?"

"Uh…Tsuyu's been pregnant for a while, but…you shouldn't be asking questions like that, you're only-"

"I'm old enough to know,"

Izuku took a deep breath and slightly frowned, "She uh…she's been pregnant for a while, since before your parents kicked her out, and we've been engaged for about a month now and as I said, she and I want you and Satsuki at the wedding. My mother and one of our teachers came by last week to try and invite you kids, but your parents were…less than understanding,"

"Is that why there were in a bad mood that day?"

"I'd say yeah…anyway, we'd like you and your sister to attend the wedding, but I better go before your babysitter sees me and decides to call your parents," Samidare nodded as he closed the door and Izuku turned and walked away from the house.

Tsuyu moaned as she opened and sat up to see Izuku walking into the room, "Ribbit? Where'd you go?" Izuku shook his head, "Izuku, where did you-"

"I uh…I…I went to see your brother and sister and to give them an invitation to the wedding," Tsuyu's eyes widened as quick croaks escaped her mouth, "Your parents weren't there, they were being watched by-"

"Yuna, right?" Izuku slowly nodded and Tsuyu frowned, "And…what happened after that? Did they-"

"They know you're pregnant, Satsuki is happy about the whole thing and Samidare questioned it before going back inside…I…I'm sure you wanted to deliver the invitations yourself but…Tsuyu, if your parents were to see us, it would've turned into an argument and…and I-I know that-" Tsuyu rolled her eyes as she quickly kissed his cheek.

Izuku looked at her, surprised and Tsuyu shook her head, 'Thank you, Izuku. Ribbit," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I just wanted to see them again,"

"I know, but you were sleeping and…you'll see them at the wedding," Tsuyu took a deep breath and Izuku frowned, "I know you want to see them again, but…I didn't want to wake you just to drop off the invitations only to have it to turn out for nothing, and I'm sorry but…they won't tell your parents and…I'm sorry," Tsuyu croaked and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder as Izuku continued to rub her back.

 **And another chapter is done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and no, Tsuyu's parents aren't finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Filler and short warnings.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room while Inko and Toshinori slept. Tsuyu looked up at her fiancé and leaned up against him and Izuku looked down in confusion as he heard small croaks escape her mouth, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu hummed and looked up as croaks continued to escape her mouth, "Are you okay?"

"Ribbit, I'm okay Izuku," Tsuyu leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek before backing away with a small smile crossing her lips, "I haven't thanked you for getting the invitations to Samidare and Satsuki, did I? Ribbit," before Izuku could speak, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and Izuku's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Tsuyu sat up, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, "Let's go to the room incase Mama-Inko and All Might wake up. Ribbit," she grabbed him by the hand before they stood up and they walked down the hall to the room.

Tsuyu her back against the wall as she sat on the headboard of the bed and panted as she felt Izuku's tongue run across her pussy. Tsuyu bit het lip as she looked down and croaked, "Ribbit. Keep licking, Izuku," Izuku chuckled under his breath as he reached up and lightly pinched Tsuyu's nipples, causing the frog girl to arch her back slightly before she fell forward, landing on top of her fiancé.

Tsuyu sat up and smiled down at Izuku, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, "Ribbit…forget the foreplay…fuck me, Izuku Midoriya," wrapping her tongue around his dick, Tsuyu lined herself up to it before sliding down, moaning as she felt his dick enter her pussy.

Tsuyu looked down with a slight smirk, "Let's see how quiet we can be without waking Mama-Inko and All Might up. Ribbit," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu leaned in with a force and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu knelt on the bed as she moved up and down, panting as she felt Izuku's dick move in and out of her pussy. Izuku sat up and lightly sucked on Tsuyu's neck and Tsuyu held him close to her as she quickened her pace and panted heavily.

The young engaged couple laid under the sheet, panting as beads of sweat ran down their faces, Tsuyu's bangs stuck to her forehead. Izuku looked at his pregnant fiancée and slightly smiled, "So…was that a thank you for getting the-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked before kissing his cheek, "Thank you again, Izuku," she wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him and Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

 **Like I said, a small, simple filler…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deathreaper796: Sorry I didn't give you a shout out in the previous chapter, I was in a hurry. That just seems like his character.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Slight OOC.**

The students sat in the courtyard as a cool wind blew past them. Tsuyu moaned and held her stomach and Izuku looked at her, "Tsuyu? Are uh…are you okay?" Tsuyu slightly moaned as she slowly nodded, "Are you sure? If you want, we can go to Recovery Girl and-"

"N-no," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I'm fine, Izuku. Just a little nauseous," she began walking away and Izuku frowned, "I'm just…I'm just going to go for a walk. Ribbit, I'll see you before class starts,"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to g-"

"I said I'll see you before class starts!" Tsuyu snapped and looked back as angry croaks escaped her mouth, causing Izuku to jump back slightly, "I…I'll see you before class starts, Izuku," she turned and walked away in a hurry and Izuku watched his fiancée turn the corner.

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Deku? Were you and Tsu having an argument or-"

"I think the pregnancy and this past summer is causing stress on her," Izuku looked back and his green eyes met with Ochako's brown ones, "It's either that or it could be morning sickness…I'll talk to her before class,"

"Are you sure? It sounded like she wanted to be alone an-"

"Like I said, it could be her pregnancy and this past summer that's causing some stress on her, and I'm going to talk to her before class starts," Izuku turned and began walking away, "Tsuyu is strong, I know, but she's going to be my wife and the mother of my child and I'm just making sure that there's nothing bothering her," Ochako watched as Izuku faded from view and she took a deep breath before she shook her head and walked away.

Izuku saw Tsuyu throwing up against the wall and he frowned as he walked over to her and held her hair back. Tsuyu moaned and looked back, a small trail of vomit dripping from the corner of her mouth, "Do you want to go see Recovery Girl?"

"No…I'll be fine. Ribbit," Tsuyu sighed and wiped her mouth and shook her head, "I just need to sit down for a minute," Izuku nodded before they turned and walked away from the school.

 **Filler chapter…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, before I do the shout outs, I'd like to apologize for the lackluster fillers in the previous chapters. I was in a rut with this story, but at the same time I wanted to get more out for you guys, so I was in a standstill I guess. I'm going to try and put more effort into future chapters and future chapters in my other stories.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, she…uh…heh…she's getting morning sickness and mood swings. Keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork. Izuku quickly looked up from his work and frowned as he saw Tsuyu hold her head with her right hand and her stomach with her left. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the clock and shook his head, "Just a couple of hours and we'll have a roaming period." He looked back at his fiancée and frowned, "Just…just hang in there, Tsuyu…we can go and get some fresh air in a few-"

"Midoriya," he heard Shouta snap and he look up with wide eyes, "Worry about your work, not other students,"

"Uh…o-okay," he looked back at his work before his eyes quickly glanced towards Tsuyu and he frowned as he shook his head.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked out of their classrooms. Tsuyu and Izuku walked towards the door when Shouta spoke, "Midoriya, I want to have a word with you," the two green-haired teens stopped and looked back at their teacher in confusion, "Asui, you're excused,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu looked at Izuku and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in the courtyard," Izuku nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her.

The One for All user looked at the worn-out man and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "M-Mr. Aizawa, I was just worried about Tsuyu. She's been having morning sickness and she's been a little on edge and-"

"Midoriya, while I am aware of Asui's condition, I'm more than certain she can care for herself," Shouta sighed and stood up as he looked at his student, "I am certain that you're worried about her and the child growing inside of her, but if you two plan on becoming heroes, you need to be rational when it comes to this," Izuku arched a brow in confusion, "Let me give you a challenging question and the only weapon you have is rationality, so you best think of your answer carefully,"

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"Asui and your child are in mortal danger, along with three civilians. The villain looks at you and allows you to save three of the five. Now the question is, being a hero do you save the civilians and allow Asui and the child to suffer, or do you save Asui, the child and one civilian, leaving two defenseless people to die?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he body began to shake and green lightning surrounded him, "Calm down, Midoriya, it was just a simple question," he stepped towards the green-haired teen and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "You know Asui is strong and levelheaded, so the odds of something like that happening are at an all-time low, and I truly believe you two won't allow your child to be placed in danger. I asked you that to see if you can be just as levelheaded as Asui and think the situation through rationally,"

Izuku took a deep breath as the lightning faded, "Being a hero in-training, you'll come across many difficult challenges and some of those challenges will be something similar to my question just now. If you let your emotions get the best of you, you'll allow the villains to win and society will crumble. The best thing you can do is be rational about the situation and keep calm."

Izuku sighed as the door opened and he heard a voice say, "Shouta's right, Midoriya," he looked back to see Nemuri stepping into the room, her arms behind her head and a slight sway in her hips as she walked, "Going out there without a plan or letting your emotions get the better of you could cost you everything,"

Nemuri stood next to Shouta and Izuku frowned as he looked away, "We know you and Asui will make the right decisions if something like that were to happen, and we also know that Asui isn't one to get caught in a situation like that,"

"Y-yeah…I know," Izuku sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the two pro heroes in front of him, "Um…invitations to the wedding…so…if you want to come, then you can come, if you don't then we'll under-"

"And we asked you two for an invitation to the wedding," Nemuri smiled before taking the envelopes from him, "We'll be there…now, you should go get some fresh air before Asui starts to wonder what happened to you," Izuku nodded before he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Nemuri looked down at the envelopes and smiled before she forced Shouta to sit behind his desk and she sat on his lap, "How do you like that, Shouta baby? They actually gave us an invitation to their wedding and-"

"Aren't we observant, Nemuri," Shouta sighed and shook his head, "And what are you doing here? Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yes, but I decided to give them some time to themselves so I can come visit you,"

"You're hopeless," Shouta took a deep breath and shook his head as Nemuri smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to him, pressing his face against her breasts.

 **And Aizawa voiced his actual opinion here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaiyeti: Yes, he is stressed and Shouta isn't helping any.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thank you.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also, I've got a few concerns and I'm going to do some last-minute adjustment here.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the room, the ceiling fan slowly rotating above them. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and saw him staring up at the night sky, a blank expression crossing his face and she slightly frowned, "Ribbit," Izuku looked up in confusion, "What's wrong Izuku?" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Well…what did Mr. Aizawa want to talk to you about?"

"About…your condition…and the baby," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion as Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "He uh…he asked a question involving you and the baby and three civilians and a villain and who will I defend before the villain has a chance to kill…almost used One for All on him too…but…Miss Midnight stepped in and…I think they were going to enjoy some private time before they let me leave," Tsuyu hummed and croaked as Izuku took a deep breath and looked down, "Well…that's all that he wanted me for and-"

"Ribbit,"

Izuku looked up to see Tsuyu standing up and began taking her clothes off and Izuku's eyes widened, "Tsuyu? What are you do-"

"Well…Mama-Inko and All Might are sleeping, and it's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves," she allowed the last stich of her clothing to fall to the floor and Izuku stared at his fiancée's naked form with wide eyes as Tsuyu step closer to him, a slight sway in her hips, "Let's see how quiet we can be, Izuku," saddling on his lap, Tsuyu lightly pushed Izuku back, "Are you afraid, Izuku?"

"I…I uh…no," Tsuyu croaked before she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu sat on the headboard and bit her lip as she felt Izuku's tongue run across her wet pussy as small croaks escaped her mouth. Looking down, Tsuyu moaned as she licked her lips, "Izuku," Izuku stopped and looked up in confusion, "Ribbit. I want you to fuck me,"

"What? But…but Tsuyu, you're pregnant and-"

"Only a few months, you don't have to worry about harming the baby," Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Izuku's waist and pulled him up and pulled him closer to her, "Now…put it in me, Izuku. I want you to fuck me hard tonight," she wrapped her legs around him and with one thrust, she felt his dick enter her pussy and she moaned before biting down on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku looked down and his eyes widened, "Uh…Tsuyu? Are you o-"

"I'm fine, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and gave a weak smile, "I just want you to fuck me good and hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget how to hop," Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around Izuku's torso with her arms around his neck as she panted as she felt Izuku's dick moving in and out of her pussy. Moaning, she looked at Izuku in slight annoyance and croaked, "Ribbit. I said fuck my _hard,_ Izuku." Izuku looked at her and Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly, "Use your Quirk and fuck me, Izuku Midoriya," Izuku swallowed hard before he thrusted hard and Tsuyu moaned before biting down onto his shoulder.

Izuku clinched his teeth and looked at his fiancée with a worrying look crossing his face as he frowned, "Tsuyu? A-are you okay? If you want, we can stop and-"

"No," Tsuyu smiled as she backed away from Izuku and pinned up against the wall, "Keep fucking me…I want this," Izuku sighed and leaned forward before he began lightly sucking on the side of Tsuyu's neck and Tsuyu slightly smiled.

The green-haired duo laid on the floor, panting as they stared up at the ceiling. Tsuyu looked down and saw Izuku had a protective hand over her stomach, "Ribbit," Izuku looked up at his fiancée in confusion, "Izuku, our child is fine. I'm only a few months in my pregnancy, so I doubt we did anything to harm our child,"

"I…okay…if um…if you say so, Tsuyu," Izuku stood up before he knelt back down and carefully picked Tsuyu up bridal style and Tsuyu faintly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Izuku walked towards the bed.

The two laid on the bed in silence before they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **This is probably going to be the most lackluster installment to this series, and I want to apologize for that. I've got like two more chapters planned before working on the fourth installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a quick AN…I had the next chapter out, but the file got heavily corrupted and now I have to start from scratch. I'm sorry for the long wait for the update on this, but more will be coming soon. I promise. Again, sorry for the wait everyone, and like I said, I had a chapter planned, but the file got corrupted and I have to start over.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's the next chapter, again, I would like to apologize for what happened, and I want to apologize for the lackluster in this story. Usually when I make a series, there will be one installment that's…blah…anyway, here's the next chapter, and I'm going to add a small time skip.**

Izuku stood in the waiting room, staring at the double doors with a deep frown painted across his lips. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked back ad saw his mother and Toshinori standing behind him with worried expressions crossing their faces, "Izuku? Honey, what's going on? Why aren't you with Tsuyu?"

"I…I…I can't do it, mom. What if something happens to Tsuyu or the baby and I'll just be in the way and-"

"Izuku…yes, things like that do tend to happen in real life, you have to understand that these doctors and nurses are trained," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Don't you think Tsuyu would want you in there with her?" Izuku looked at his mother in confusion, "You should go back there. It'll only be right,"

Izuku sighed and nodded before the three of them heard a deep croak and they looked up to see Tsuyu's parents and siblings walking into the hospital's waiting room. Narrowing his eyes, Izuku pushed past his mother and Toshinori and glared at Tsuyu's parents as green lightning surrounded his body, "No, no way. I'm not letting you two go back there and-"

"Ribbit," Beru croaked and Izuku glared at her, "We couldn't go back there even if we wanted to." Izuku arched a brow in confusion, "The only ones who are allowed back there with her are the doctors, nurses and you,"

"And how in the hell did you bastards find out her due date? We didn't tell you idiots any-"

"Simple math," Ganma croaked and Izuku growled under his breath.

"Don't do it, Midoriya," Toshinori calmed his successor, "Nothing will be worth it," the lightning faded and Izuku took a deep breath, "You should be with Asui right now,"

Izuku nodded before glaring at Tsuyu's parents with narrowed eyes, "And don't think for a second that I won't tell her that you two are here." He then looked at Tsuyu's siblings with a softer expression, "It's good to see you kids again. Your niece or nephew will be here soon," the two nodded as Izuku turned and walked through the double doors.

Tsuyu laid on the hospital bed and slightly smiled as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. Hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled when she saw Izuku stepping into the room, "Ribbit…I was getting worried you forgot about me,"

"Forget about the greatest hero in-training? I wouldn't dream of it," Izuku smirked and sat down on the chair next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tsuyu looked down at her stomach, the faint smile never leaving her lips, "Ribbit. Our child will be here before we know it,"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, causing the pregnant frog girl to look up in concern, "Listen Tsuyu…I don't know how, but your parents are out in the waiting room with my mom and All Might and they brought Samidare and Satsuki with them,"

Tsuyu's eyes widened and Izuku frowned, "If you want, we can ask a doctor to get them to leave and-"

"No…they're still my parents and this will be their grandchild," Tsuyu croaked and looked down at her stomach, "Ribbit…I just didn't expect them to show-" before she could finish, she groaned in pain and leaned forward.

Izuku's eyes widened as he stood up and stared at his fiancée in a panic, "Tsuyu? Are you okay?"

"Izuku…the baby is coming," Izuku's eyes widened even more as Tsuyu looked up and croaked, "Ribbit…go get a doctor," Izuku nodded before he turned and hurried out of the room. Tsuyu groaned as she looked down at her stomach, shallow croaks escaping her mouth.

 **Sorry for cutting this chapter here. I have one or two more chapters planned for this installment and then I have one more for the series. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter.**

Inko sat next to Toshinori as she glared at Tsuyu's parents sitting across from them, Tsuyu's siblings sitting beside their parents. Toshinori looked at Izuku's mother and took a deep breath, "Don't do it, Inko. It's not the best idea to cause a scene in a public place,"

"Toshi, they kicked Tsuyu out when she was pregnant, in the middle of a storm too," Inko quietly hissed at the former Symbol of Peace, "They put my future daughter-in-law and grandchild in danger and-"

"And causing a scene will only hurt you," Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "A staff member can and will have you leave the hospital if you're the one causing the problem and you know that," Inko took a deep breath and nodded, "Your son and Asui are just as angry at them as you are, but they'll handle it when they're ready to confront her parents," Inko nodded again as the waiting room fell silent.

Tsuyu's bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead as she held the wailing newborn in her arms and tiredly smiled down at the child, "Hey…ribbit…welcome to the world, sweetie,"

Izuku smiled at his fiancée and their daughter before looking up at the door and took a deep breath, "So…are uh…are you two up for some company or-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and looked up, the tired look not leaving her face, "Have them come in," Izuku looked back at the frog girl and arched a brow, "Even my parents. They deserve to see their granddaughter, too." Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before he stood up and quietly walked out the room as Tsuyu coddled the child in her arms.

Izuku walked into the waiting room and smiled, "It's a girl," everyone slightly smiled and Izuku shook his head, "You guys can go back and see them if you want," Izuku glared at Tsuyu's parents and narrowed his eyes, "But I want to talk to you two before you go back there," the two stared at him as their younger children and Inko and Toshinori stood up and walked past him.

Izuku stepped closer to the two and Beru croaked, "Ribbit. What? Are you going to-"

"Tsuyu wants you two to see our daughter, only because Tsuyu's your daughter and our daughter is your grandchild," the air between the three as the One for All user inhaled slowly and took a deep breath, "And I'm not one to go against Tsuyu, but if you call her a slut, a whore or try to harm our daughter in anyway, I…I…goddamn it…just do anything stupid,"

Izuku turned and began walking back through the doors before he heard Ganma croak, "You don't trust us, do you?"

"You called my fiancée, _your daughter_ harsh names, you threw her out in a storm when she was pregnant, only because she and I were having sex, which, again, is the stupidest reason ever, but like I said, Tsuyu wants you two to meet your granddaughter and I'm not going against her, so let's go," the two nodded before they followed him through the doors.

Izuku leaned against the wall and watch with a faint smile as everyone quietly talked to Tsuyu and greeted the newborn girl. Tsuyu looked up and nodded him over, which he complied to. Leaning closer to Tsuyu, Tsuyu quietly croaked, "What took you and my parents? The others walked in and Mama-Inko said you were talking to my parents. You didn't do anything that'll-"

"I only told them that you wanted them to see their grandchild and I'm not going to go against you, and that they aren't going to harass you or do anything that can harm our daughter unless-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Don't worry about them, Izuku. They wouldn't start anything while we're in a hospital," Izuku sighed and nodded before kissing the side of her head.

Night soon came and Tsuyu's parents, her siblings, Inko and Toshinori had left the hospital. Izuku sat on the chair next to the bed and watched as Tsuyu soundly slept. Hearing a faint cry, Izuku stood up before walking towards the source of the crying and carefully picked the crying child up, "Hey sweetheart," he slowly paced the room and whispered, "What's wrong? Do you miss your grandparents and aunt and uncle? Do you want mommy to hold you?"

The child's cry slowly died as Izuku saw his daughter slowly falling asleep in his arms, "Uh…w…what? What am I supposed to do?" he looked at Tsuyu and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "I'm not going to wake her up," he looked back down at the child and slightly smiled, "I guess I'll just walk around the room until you fall back to sleep," he continued to pace the room as he gently rocked the child in his arms.

 **I've got one more chapter planned and then I'll be working on the next installment. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Uh…right?**

 **Enjoy the last chapter and then I'll be working on the next installment. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu sat on the bed and watched as her daughter soundly slept in her bassinet. A few days have passed since the birth of hers and Izuku's daughter. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Izuku stepping into the room, "Hey Tsuyu," Tsuyu croaked and slightly smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine, Izuku," Izuku nodded before sitting next to Tsuyu, "Ribbit…I was thinking, and maybe we should invite my parents over for a few hours," Izuku looked at her with a hardened expression and Tsuyu sighed as she shook her head, "They were there when Reneta was born and they didn't start anything,"

"Yeah…but Tsuyu…that…that was because we were in a hospital and they wouldn't want to-"

"Izuku…Reneta is their granddaughter and it would be wrong if we deny her knowing her grandparents because of something…if anything happens then…we'll ask Mama-Inko if we can up and move so they wouldn't harass us or our daughter. Ribbit," Izuku took a deep breath, "Izuku?"

"Tsuyu…I love you, and I'm not going to go against you, so if you want…we'll call them and invite them over for a few hours today," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the faint cry could be heard coming from the bassinet.

The green-haired duo stood up and walked over to the bassinet where Tsuyu smiled and picked their daughter, "Ribbit…what's wrong? Me and daddy were just talking. We're going to invite your grandparents and aunt and uncle over for a while today," the two comforted their daughter.

Izuku watched as he leaned up against the wall with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed as he glared at Tsuyu's parents, "Midoriya?" he looked up and saw Toshinori standing next to him, "Is something wrong?"

"All Might…Tsuyu's parents are here. Tsuyu wants them to be in Reneta's life and-"

"If that's what Asui wants, why are you standing here with an intimidating look behind your-"

"Excuse the hell out of me, but I have trust issues here. They threw Tsuyu out in a storm because she and I were having sex, and I assure them that we didn't do anything in front of Samidare and Satsuki, and not only that, but Tsuyu was pregnant at the time. They called her several names and I wanted to kick their asses," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "But…I'm not going against Tsuyu. If she wants her parents to be a part of Reneta's life, that…that's fine, but if they do anything, she agreed that we'll ask my mom if we can't move,"

Toshinori took a deep breath, "Midoriya, it isn't a wise idea to hold a grudge. Life is far too short for that," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the floor in the living room as their daughter slept on the couch. Izuku looked towards Tsuyu and saw a blank expression crossing her face, "Are you okay?"

"My parents invited us over net weekend," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "I told them that we'll think about it…but if we do go, you can't glare at them the entire time we're there, ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded as he frowned.

 **I know this one is short, but like I said, if I write a series, one installment will always be blah. I've got a new installment I'll be working on soon. Enjoy.**


End file.
